


【SuperZam】You are my World

by bayholy0619



Series: Injustice-Clark Kent/Billy Batson [4]
Category: DCU (Comics), Injustice: Gods Among Us, Shazam! | Captain Marvel (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Billy Dead?, M/M, Open Ending for Billy Dead or not, The Final Ending for the series
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 04:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30100581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bayholy0619/pseuds/bayholy0619
Summary: 這個系列的真正結局他最後一刻好像明白了些什麼，只是他不知還能不能救回來...
Relationships: Billy Batson & Justice League, Billy Batson/Clark Kent
Series: Injustice-Clark Kent/Billy Batson [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1376860
Kudos: 6





	【SuperZam】You are my World

**Author's Note:**

> 理論上沒有任何R-18 清水  
> 我只是突發奇想給予了他們一個結局

“到最後……我們還是需要他，Bruce……”那是黑暗中的會議，也只有他們二人，已經什麼稱呼也沒差了。

“那裡已經被包圍了。你確定你能作到嗎?”各方面，不管是面對敵人，還是面對他。

“……我們沒多少選擇，對吧?”

Clark乖乖待在幻影空間，裡面毫無變化的環境使人對時間流逝感到麻木，就算Clark再強也對自己被關了多久毫無概念。然而Clark不在意這個，這使他有更多的時間在此思考和計劃。他們必然會把自己放出去，Clark對這一點深信不疑。他是Superman，而外面那些自以為已獲勝的人們以為不會再需要自己。這是個極天真的想法，他們以為以往到底是誰多次拯救了地球，誰又是地球最後的防衛?他們真以為憑他們自己和那個天真的Kara就能一直守護地球?不，他們最後還是會開啟幻影空間，然後負著重傷甚至站不起來的找Superman，因為他就是這樣強大的存在，這一點誰也非常清楚。想到此，Clark就覺得時間又沒那麼漫長了，或許他只是待了在裡面數個月而已，他已經失去了對時間流逝的生理時鐘，這裡也不能使用能力，現在的他雖然不願意承認，但他的確和凡人沒兩樣。

Clark開始想別的事了，想想以往的事。但讓Clark感到驚訝的是，他對以往記憶開始模糊了。或許是與Batman的戰爭使他把一些以往和平的記憶自動刪除掉，又或者是幻影空間影響著他的思緒。但不管是哪一個，Clark開始對自己的記憶完整度感到些許的憂心。他開始忘了早逝的父母樣子，還有以往一堆與他為敵的前任戰友樣子。雖說他依舊記得Barry﹑Hal或Diana的容貌，但還是不及Bruce的清晰。一開始Clark並沒有很在意，直到他某一刻發現，他的記憶中已忘記了Lois的樣子，那個應該一輩子也不會忘記的一幕，卻的確正在腦海中被抹去。他親手殺了自己一生的最愛，那一幕沒理由會忘記，但的確他在腦海記憶中難以尋回那伴侶的容貌和聲音，還有當時的傷痛。心還會隱隱作痛，卻再沒有以往那樣情緒化了。

Clark嘗試再想想以往的戰友或應該要記得的人。Dick Grayson，Bruce Wayne的至愛，因為Damian Wayne而使這個大有前途的青年成了父子間最大的遺憾。曾經也是自己最好的朋友，但已經忘了。Damian Wayne，Bruce Wayne的兒子，卻因一個可笑的失誤而導致Dick Grayson的死亡，內疚和對父親失望的他最後選擇加入自己那邊，以Nightwing自居，然而那小鬼的樣子Clark也想不起來了。Diana， Wonderwoman，一個嘗試取代Lois的女人，看似無私站在自己身邊實際是這個女人總有著他自己的考量，Clark向來不太信任他。但好歹曾是最好的伙伴之一，所以樣子還記得。Bruce Wayne可說是其中一個最有記憶的人，因為到最後一刻Clark都想不殺死Batman讓他加入自己或認同自己。Bruce Wayne，曾經是Clark承認永遠的朋友，他們共同進退了那麼多年，可惜最後Bruce還是不明白自己，天真得可笑。可惜，道不同不相為謀，擋我者死。最後是……Billy Batson，Clark記得他。不管是變成了Captain Marvel的他，還是孩子的他，Clark甚至能想像未來已成年的Billy樣子，因此雖不知緣由但確是腦海中最清晰的面貌。論對所有人的記憶中，有關Billy的詳細得連Clark也驚訝。他不只記得Billy的樣子，甚至他的聲音﹑動作還在性格也一清二楚，還記得很多關於他的回憶。例如第一次見面的時候，後來共同進退的戰鬥片段，又或者之後偶然會出現到對方家作客的時候。更多的是他們纏綿的日子，Billy身體的每一吋位置他都記得，Billy在他身下喘息的樣子，身體因自己而泛紅的肌膚，甚至每一次射進他身體內達致高潮的一刻，全都記得一清二楚。Clark拒絕理解到底是怎麼回事，最後他只能推究為Billy Batson最後唯一仍在自己完全的控制下的人。

拒絕承認一切，就算Clark也有退縮的時候。

他的時間很多，也再沒有任務或人需要他了，所以他總是陷入了記憶的漩渦之中。

那次是他少有吃敗仗的一次，就算是Superman還是會有受傷的一刻，特別是他還沒完全消滅自己弱點的時候。猜忌心重的Batman總是藏起一堆氪石，就算Superman再有壓倒性的能力，面對Batman等人的計謀下他還是會有吃虧的情況。然後第一個有反應的也是Billy，他會像對待任何一個平民那樣對待自己，彷彿自己也脆弱得像琉璃小品一樣。Clark閉上了雙目，他想了下，有一次他傷的範圍很廣。Batman設了個重本的陷阱，使他花了數個月接近一整年才全好。他被引入設有氪石手榴彈的地方，氪石在爆炸衝擊波下深入了自己的身體各處，那對Superman來講是一個致命的時候。然後Flash先發現了自己，他找來了支援，Captain Marvel。那次他們花了很多的時間，事關就算強如Captain Marvel，他也作不到割開作為氪星人的身軀。然而氪石的確在殺害自己的生命，他們要在沒人知道的前提下拿到一顆氪石，像以前Batman那樣利用氪石來進行清除Superman體內異物的手術。他們花了很多時間，而Captain Marvel也花了很多的心思。他最後在Batman手上搶到一片氪石，順利為自己進行了一場漫長的手術。Batman知道那個手榴彈必然重創Superman，而治好他的唯一方法是利用同性質的石頭進行切割身體手術才能成功，因此Batman必然會把氪石保管得比任何時刻都穩妥。Captain Marvel自願成為活靶，轉移Batman陣容的視線，讓他的同伴有機可乘好偷走氪石。最後他們是成功了，但代價是他們失去了幾乎一半的勢力範圍。他還記得自己醒來時知道後怒得把Captain Marvel打飛了好幾百米遠，當然也暗地裡操了他好幾遍直到他求饒昏過去才停下來。這成了他們的相處方式，開心時作，不開心時作，Billy作了聰明的事作，作了蠢事也作。然而Clark對此並沒有任何後悔或愧疚，Billy Batson不就是這樣的角色存在嗎?

Billy Batson也甘願成為這樣的角色，他總是被情感主導，總是以為這樣就能成為Clark Kent特別的存在，然而一切都只是互相利用。Clark閉上雙目，也只是如此。

幻影空間出現了一線的光，他等待的時候到了，Clark就知道這個地球不能沒有他。

“我會回來，就如我預料的一樣。你們總不能沒有我……”Clark還沒說完，他就下意識一手托著那個倒下的身影。

世界的確平靜了一下子。失去了Superman和Wonderwoman兩個重要的頭目，Superman派的勢力漸漸被瓦解。世界付出了沉重的代價沒錯，但總算回歸了短暫的平靜。就這樣過了數年，Billy在這數年間身體和精神也慢慢恢復，至少開始回到了當初Bruce所認識的Billy Batson，而不再會聊天中途突然放空、在半夜突然慘叫或向已不能回應的Clark呼救。他也不會再利用Captain Marvel的身體流連不同的色情場所，不停嘗試和一些與Clark有幾分相似的對象嘗試當炮友或作更糟糕的事。他的精神還沒完全恢復過來，以往他和Clark的非人般生活毀了Billy Batson的一切，要重新建立必然需要更多的時間。Billy剛醒來時無法接受一切，他知道其他人看他的眼神，畢竟他和Clark曾維持著那種羞恥的關係。只有Bruce沒有，他既不可憐Billy，也不會感到他可恥。Bruce曾講過，只要你沒後悔自己的選擇，沒有任何人可以對你的命運作出評價。Billy會好起來的，至少Bruce是這樣深信著。

然而地球並不會因為他們剛完結了一場戰爭而不受外敵入侵，也不會因為他們才解決了內亂而放過他們。新一波敵人只會乘虛而入，甚至殺了個措手不及。

那是一種幾乎無限分裂的外星生物。他們像蜜蜂一樣團結，卻足足比人高出不少且破壞力驚人。他們應該會有一個指揮的首腦，但Batman等人找遍整個地球也沒掌握到確實的行蹤，他們最多也就摸索了幾個最有可能的地點。對方的行動力和智商也不低，他們或許一直在更換據點，而不像普通的蜂后般劃地自居，但他們對此生物認知太少，難以斷定。沒有人知道為什麼他們會來到地球，也沒有人知道為什麼挑上地球。Batman等人就算真的把一小群外星生物部隊解決掉，下一刻又會再來一批，他們人類被迫到節節敗退。在他的還沒恢復過來前就要迎來新的敵人，與Superman的戰爭使英雄們人才流失，有些戰死了有些灰心失意離去了，有些是已懼怕作為英雄的自己。像Billy已經沒再變成Captain Marvel了，自Batman讓他暫時放下英雄的工作，讓他負責後勤，讓他安心重新定位自己的人生。當初他還以為自己永遠都會是Captain Marvel的，卻不可自控地把自己沉淪在敗壞之中，他的身體總是在渴求肌膚之親，他總是在渴望某人像以前一樣抱他。無可救藥的Billy Batson，連自己也救不了。再後來Billy發現自己有著奇怪的恐慌，他變完Captain Marvel後身體會出現排斥的反應。與Clark Kent的記憶像瀑布一樣強灌入腦海，這些記憶讓他開始昏倒、嘔吐甚至精神錯亂。至那天開始，Batman就沒再讓Captain Marvel作為前線的一員，他讓Black Adam暫時取代自己工作，Captain Marvel開始淡出英雄和世人的注視。

外星生物的入侵使地球生物的數字大福下降，只是短短數個月人類就由地表移動到地底，因為Batman發現那外星生物也像Superman一樣在太陽光下最強。他們會避免走到沒陽光的地方，所以Batman等人才決定轉移到地底。然而地底沒有食物，也種植不了農作物，他們的食物和水也受到極大的限制。

“我們會輸，對吧?”Billy點算著他剩餘的物資，足襟見肘。

“……”

“到最後……我們還是需要他，Bruce。”我們需要人間之神，就算是已墮落的神，他們已經沒有選擇了。

“……”

“我可以去。”

“你身體不能變成Captain Marvel，這是送死行為。”

“已經沒別的選擇了，Bruce。已經沒其他空餘的人手了，我們也不能失去你。”總要有人來作這種事的。

“那裡已經被外星生物包圍了。你確定能作到嗎?”

“……我們沒多餘的選擇，對吧?”

幻影空間的開啟鍵只剩少數地方仍然運作正常之餘沒那麼危險，其中之一是蝙蝠洞。蝙蝠洞在地底下，雖然四周也有外星生物徘徊，但總比正義聯盟總部好。正義聯盟總部外頭主要由白天會吸收陽光的特殊材質建成，就算在晚上也會發放明亮的光，本來應該是用作人類希望之光，但現時卻成了外星生物們的重駐點。他們在晚上力量會較衰弱，但依靠著那些特殊材質在白天吸收的光量，要度過一晚並不是什麼難事。那裡就成為了外星生物的大本營之一，Batman等人估計女王或許會待在裡面，但畢竟沒證據證實，難以決定下一步行動。但總要有人來作，至少Billy覺得這是他可以作的事。如果他失敗了，Bruce會知道的，Billy也知道自某人死亡後，Batman的監視行為大程度上提升，不管你願意不或者知道不。

Clark下意識覺得倒下的身影必須接著，所以身體就行動了。身體還沒完全恢復過來，但他在戰爭中已學會了極速判斷救還是捨棄身邊的棋子。他並沒很清晰肯定眼前的是誰，但他出手了，在沒有猶豫的前提下。Clark沒看清楚是誰或因什麼原因而倒下，所以當他看到手上的人時，驚訝得瞳孔立馬收縮。

“……Billy?”

要是有人旁觀，他們就會知道那一刻的聲音是何等絕望。

Billy幾乎大半身都有被咬過的痕跡，齒印都深深印在青年的身體每一部分，每個傷口都泛紫，是中毒的表示。必然已失血過多的青年臉色蒼白，平常人已經難以維持意識，但Billy仍張開雙目緊盯著眼前的男人，展現出他現時作到最好的笑容。Clark曾說過他喜歡Billy的笑容，自那無心之言後Billy對Clark也是以笑容接待。不管之後他的遭遇再難堪也好，只要是迎接Clark他也會展現笑容。但這也不是讓Clark最絕望的事，他看著Billy的手臂，應該說本該是手臂的位置。右手已被撕掉，傷口位置參差不齊，明顯是被野獸撕裂的痕跡。而且不是地球上常見的牙痕，Clark冷靜地分晰著。左手也已經深入見骨，就算手臂還在，恢復後也只會是剩一半肌力不到。

“……Clark……”

“我在。”

Billy嘗試動自己手臂，動不了呢。難得他回來了，但自己已經動不了。Clark卻像知道他在想什麼似的，牽起他的左手往自己臉撫上，血沾上了Clark的臉，但Clark不在乎。看起來駭人又痛，但Billy已經感覺不到。上一次這樣單純摸Clark的臉到底是什麼時候Billy已想不起來了。但指尖沒有一絲觸感了，事實上雙目也被血污蓋過了，唯一知道的是Clark雙手托著自己，至少他完成任務了。

“Clark……救他們……”

“我會的。我會讓他們看到沒有Superman的世界是不可能，他們不能失去我。”

“那我可以放心睡一下了。”

他已經累到不行了。路上Billy一直都很小心，但蝙蝠洞本來就不是那麼好深入的地方。他已經不能成為Captain Marvel了，身體只是平凡人，要完全躲避敵人的察覺近乎不可能。他發現往蝙蝠洞的最後一段路已經被外星生物們緊緊的盯緊著，彷彿他們知道裡面有什麼人類最後武器之類的存在。Billy沒有選擇，他只能硬著頭皮前進。用盡了全身的氣力爬到這裡來，幸好蝙蝠電腦還能辨別到Billy Batson的聲音，所以才得以開放幻影空間，把他們最後希望解放出來，看到Clark那刻，全身的氣力就被抽走了似的，再也站不著了。他就睡一下，說不定醒來後會發現，一切都已經回復平靜了。

“Billy……Billy……Bi……”

此刻，Clark腦海只佈滿一個疑問: 是誰把我的人弄成這個樣子?

他們的行蹤曝露了，Batman猜想對方的力量仍在進化中。外星生物每隔一段時間就會進化，太陽光成為了他們最大的能量來源，讓他們以前所未有的速度改變以更迎合現時的生態環境，所以他們會找到Batman等人也只是時間的問題而已。平民們都躲在最裡面，Batman等人則待在外圍，默默等待最後一波攻勢的來臨。不久前，他才和Black Adam吵了一架。Black Adam根基上是護崽的，所以當他知Batman派了Billy Batson出去找外援時，他以為Batman終於瘋了。Billy Batson才剛大病初癒，看起來終於比較像當年他認可的勁敵Billy Batson時，他卻要回去找那個糟蹋自己的源頭。Batman當然知道並非Billy不可，大家都知道。只是Billy自己提出時，Batman就知道他預備好面對那個人了。

外星生物的腳步聲已近在咫尺了，就算沒有超級聽力也聽得見。

“看來Billy Batson並沒有趕上。”Black Adam皺眉。

“他會趕上的，只要我們撐到那個時候。”Batman向來不會講沒把握的話，他的確信任Billy會完成自己的任務。

外星生物蜂擁而至，每一頭也有著不同的特點，他們為著自己的行動而個別強化了不同的部位，這一點也是讓人感到莫大的壓力。他們親眼見過，在同伴拼命嘗試挽回局勢的一刻，外星生物瞬間再長出更多手臂，他們的同伴活生生地在眼前被撕成碎片。就在外星生物快要突破最後重圍時，他們聽見外頭突然由野獸叫囂聲變成一片寂靜。那個久違的藍紅身影一腳便把他們辛苦建立的圍牆打穿，臉上已乾涸的血污使他看起來更震懾四方。

前人間之神慢慢地飛到他昔日的戰友前，居高臨下，不帶一絲笑容。Batman只在他眼中看到憤怒、怨恨和悲傷。到底多久沒見過這樣的Superman，像受傷了的野獸眼神一般。但他救了這裡所有人，看來Billy的確把消息帶到他們最後的人間之神耳邊了。他手上橫抱著一個身影，Batman一看就知道是Billy本人。傷得太重了，就算沒有任何醫學知識也知道已經沒救了，甚至很難判斷眼前的人到底是否仍有一絲氣息。

“他們來自於與我母星差不多位置的星系，你們就像在與千萬個我戰鬥一樣。但大腦是在王那，只要殺了就會整個群體都消失。他們的王在哪?”Superman單刀直入。

“我們不知道，但有幾個可能性。”

“全都告訴我，別浪費時間。”就讓他們看看惹火眼前人的後果。

然後局勢立馬逆轉，Superman的每一次出現或再臨都對人類歷史放下了一個里程碑，他再次拯救了人類，避免了人類的滅絕。只是一瞬間的事，但同時人類也見識到Superman真正的怒火。因為只是一刻鐘的事，地球上多了數個數百年也恢復不了的巨坑。Superman並不在意到底哪裡是真正的據點或是對與否，他只想發洩不滿，誰把他的人弄成那副樣子，他要他們以整個種族來賠罪。Superman最後回到了正義聯盟的總部，這裡是最後的可能性了。正義聯盟的總部，有著許多的回憶，也有著許多Billy的身影，Clark還記得很清楚。他最後閉上了雙目，彷彿回到了過去，Billy站在大廳等待他。

“……”

女王知道最大的敵人出現了。他的身型比別的要大好幾倍，他看起來更強壯且具危險性。Superman依舊閉上了雙目，像那批怪物根本不存在一樣。女王並不會錯過這個機會，他們的天性就是侵略，把眼前一切異物全都除去。Superman一道熱視線回敬，女王瞬間被消滅，連一點灰燼也沒有剩下來。女王的死亡就如Superman所言，對整個種族存亡問題，失去了大腦的群族，並沒任何威脅性。待Batman等人在地底回到地面上時，Superman早已把一切都消滅乾淨。他空洞地看著遠方，原本該是正義聯盟總部的原址，現在連一片瓦礫也不剩了。Batman抱著Billy的身體出來，Superman一瞬間跑到Batman面對一手掐著Batman的脖子，作勢要扭斷對他來說何等脆弱的頸項。另一手抱著Billy，一個他深信還沒完全死去但離死亡不遠的身體。

“你搶走了我的一切，告訴我一個理由不殺你。”

“我們是Billy用命換回來的，Clark……”

“你把他派去開啟幻影空間!”

“我們都會死，Clark!至少Billy嘗試了最後一刻是見你一面。”

“……Billy沒有死。”

Superman放開了Batman的脖子，選擇回到剛來到時的姿勢，雙手橫抱起懷中的青年，就像對待最珍貴的寶物一樣。Superman慢慢地飛起，離開了眾人的目光，這次沒有人嘗試阻止了。Clark把Billy的身體放入治療皿，溫柔得可怕，但依舊不能掩飾在輕抖的雙手。身後出現了親生父親的影子，這是擁有Kal-Kl父親Jon-El外表的人工智能，Kal-Kl最後的歸所之處。

“救他。”

“Kal，生命顯示這男孩已經沒救了。”

“不管用什麼方法也要救他!我不管是什麼方法，要用多久或用多少人命……拜託，爸……”

“……這可能會花很長的時間，Kal……”

“我可以等。”

Clark輕輕把Billy僅餘的手再次握入自己手心。他終於有時間看看青年的臉，就算閉上了雙目，看起來仍對Clark微笑著。他已經長大了許多，至少有5-7年了吧?但他還是最認識自己擁有物的人，Billy的臉已經足夠成熟且英俊，如他在幻影空間無聊時想像的一樣，和以往Captain Marvel好像有那麼一點的不同。

他剛想起來了，剛剛發洩過後有一段記憶突然湧入自己的大腦。Clark彷彿把已沉沒在腦海已久的記憶突然打撈上來，讓他放空了整個人。那時Billy少有地提出想約會，少有地向Clark要求，Clark看得出來男孩很緊張。他們並不是那麼光明正大的關係，要是作得太明顯也會被Lois知道他們的關係。然而Billy保證只是這次，他不會再有別的要求。滿足擁有物的要求，或許的確是作為持有者的責任，Clark雖然沒怎麼上心但的確答應了。他們會去約會，就在下次出任務完結後，在大廳等。但最後Clark沒有去，因為Lois在家滑了下，他聽到Lois的呼叫。所以他立馬回去家中照顧Lois，待他回神過來已經快隔日的清晨了。Clark回去了大廳，他覺得Billy不是這麼笨的人，他必然已經回去了。至少Clark自己會這樣作，他會回家。然而沒有，Billy仍在大廳等待，甚至靠在角落睡著了。他的確驚訝，從沒想過眼前的孩子是如此笨拙，真的一直單方面的等待，只因自己的一句話。Clark忍著了心中喪心病狂的笑表現在臉上，沒想到這個男孩真的對自己如此死心塌地，真是好用的棋子。

“Billy……”Clark輕輕撥開Billy額前的髮，當然誰也沒有回應這個名字。

Clark最後也沒和Billy約會過，因為Billy那晚之後發了高燒，待Billy醒來後卻忘了這個約定似的，甚至忘了他為什麼會待在大廳一整晚。Clark也不以為意，因為這本來就不是什麼重要的事，至少對當時的Clark來講。

“Billy，我們去約會吧。”

Clark坐在Billy身邊，手緊握著躺著的青年早已冰冷的手。這次，我等你。

  
  


END


End file.
